A Chance of Kartie
by Howdowefixthis
Summary: Just a normal day at the coffee shop, with friends, until Artie see's that Kurt is not doing okay. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, This is my first fanfiction I have ever written.**

**Be nice and tell me what you think. **

**A Kartie Story **

Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and Kurt were all in their local coffee shop. It was in the middle of summer and they were discussing several hot topics; their past glee club experiences, what they want to sing next year, and how sad it will be leaving their real family when it comes time to graduate. They've been avoiding the topic for while; now that it's finally brought they awkwardly stared at their coffee cups; Tina quickly rushed to change the topic.

"Finn and Rachel, Break up or getting hitched?" Everyone there rolled their eyes.

"They're probably just going to break up again this year. Because nobody saw that happening last year," Artie replied sarcastically.

"I want them to stay together, because I want Rachel to be my real sister," Kurt got excited over the idea that they would be the Broadway power siblings in NYC. He could practically see their name in the lights.

"Whatever just tell them, they ain't cute when they throw nationals away for one kiss," Artie remained insistent on the whole kiss situation. But to be completely honest he was kind of jealous they had somebody they could kiss, hold, and cry on. He snapped out of his pity party when Kurt accidentally touched his hand by grabbing his by mistake.

"Oh sorry Artie, I got confused by which one was my cup," Kurt smiled his seemingly toothless grin, but he could see his tiny teeth.

"It's okay," he stared at his hand where Kurt touched. _So soft_ he thought to himself.

"I don't like Finn," Brittany said.

"Why Brittany," Kurt asked, "He taught you how to open your locker this year, and he even opened it for you the first 4 months of school."

She didn't like Finn because Santana had sex with him and had a crush on him for a couple months. She knew it was her idea for Santana to take his virginity, but she just doesn't want her to be with anyone besides Brittany. Even thinking of Kurofsky probably with her right now makes her a little disgusted.

"I just don't," Brittany looked down sadly. Artie knew that she loved Santana. Being with someone and knowing they loved someone else was one of the worse feelings he had in a long time. He's forgiven her though, it was the easiest thing he could have done.

"I'm going to get another cup of coffee," Artie excused himself.

"Hey, wait. I'll help you," Kurt said and rushed over to his chair.

"Thanks Kurt," He always liked it when Kurt pushed his chair; he did it in a gentle way by making sure nothing ever touched his chair or legs. He was wondering… he had to ask him, "How are things with Blaine?"

"They are okay, I guess," Kurt hesitated and sucked on his lips.

"Doesn't sound like they're okay," Artie commented, only after saying it, he realized that he meddled in Kurt's business.

"Blaine has just been a bit off lately, like I don't matter any-" Kurt choked on his sentence and then Artie saw the tears building up in his eyes and panicked. His first reaction was to caress the side of Kurt's cheek with his rough gloves. Kurt responded by gently touching Artie's hand. Artie's heart pounded in his chest so hard he became light headed. Kurt removed his hand quickly after what felt like forever. They snapped out of it and simultaneously looked at their friends, who were either texting or reading their smart phone, and there was Brittany who smiled at them.

They immediately looked at the cashier in her apron and Artie order his usual coffee order. Artie immediately freaked out on the inside of his head. Artie has always liked Kurt but he saw those feelings as friendship, why else would he jump to protect him from Kurofsky, or hug him after Glee big numbers. Seeing Kurt so sad and vulnerable for a quick second made him act on impulse. Although afraid to he looked behind at Kurt to see his reaction; poker face. When Kurt noticed him, he gave him a slight smile.

Kurt's life purpose was to maintain a constant poker face, he would swear to Godga, but that would be cruel. But on the inside he was freaking out. What in the world is this boy thinking? He did enjoy the jolt he felt when Artie's soft finger tips glazed over his cheek, but this is Artie, the cute little wheelchair kid he went to school with for years. Of course he does always fix Artie's tie when it is slight shifted to the left, but every once in a while he would fix it just so Artie could smile at him. Kurt knows he loves Blaine and Blaine loves...who does he loves?

As Kurt pushed Artie back to the table, their friends smiled at them, as if they were welcoming them back. Tina quit angry birds and said: "Hey me and Mercedes promised my mom we'd be back by 5," she looked to Brittany, "Are you going home with Kurt and Artie?"

"Hmmm, no. Can you two give me a ride home? I'm afraid my cat has found my Mom's cigarettes." No one ever questions Brittany anymore.

And that left them alone; they felt each other's awkwardness towards another. Kurt then remembered his poker face rule. "Artie do you want a ride home?"

"I'm not going to walk home," Artie lightly chucked and Kurt smiled at him for real this time.

Kurt luckily got his SUV back even after Mercedes smashed his windshield. His SUV is large enough for Artie's wheelchair and he helped Artie sit in the front with him.

"Thanks for the help, Kurt," Artie mumbled but yet Kurt still heard him. Kurt looked over to him to see him looking down as if he did something wrong. Artie did regret doing what he did, Kurt has a boyfriend, and Artie doesn't like boys, at least no one knows that he likes them.

"I don't mind," Kurt really didn't, like he said before he loves doing things for Artie. Why is Kurt freaking out so much for just a touch? Like when he high fives Puck, or hold's Rachel's hand while skipping through the mall; it's just a touch.

_ It all starts with a touch_

Kurt remembered Miss Holiday's talk on sex.

By the time they reached Artie's house, Artie was nearly having a panic attack, afraid Kurt is going to tell Finn, who will tell Puck, who will tell Santana. Oh god.

"Hey Artie," Artie finally looked him in the eyes. Kurt unbuckled his seat belt quickly and leaned to kiss him, Artie didn't even have a chance to catch his breath. Artie unbuckled his seat belt which broke the kiss for a split second, but then he put his hands on Kurt's face which only made it more intense. Kurt licked Artie lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Artie took off his glasses so they would stop poking Kurt's temple. Kurt longingly looked into Artie's blue eyes and kissed his forehead. Artie began to kiss his neck and Kurt slipped his hand up Artie's shirt. Artie was so excited he accidentally made a mark on Kurt's neck. By the time Kurt realized it, it was too late and he gasped and backed away.

"I have to see Blaine shortly after this," and Kurt pulled down the mirror to see the damage that has been done, "Shit." He felt tears in the back of his eyes but he sucked them down. "What am I going to do?" Kurt looked over to see Artie outstandingly infuriated.

"After all of that, all you can think about is Blaine?" Artie was offended, "All of that meant that you can't see your boyfriend today?" _It was a mistake the second it happened_, Artie thought to himself, "Help me out of the car so you can see Blaine faster."

"Artie it meant something to me, I just...Blaine...He...Why can't you,?" Kurt tears built up again. Artie didn't even look at him.

As he helped Artie back into his wheel chair, he wheeled away as fast as he could to his front door and he looked back at Kurt, "It meant something to me, and I don't regret it all," and he continued to enter his house without looking back again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy running a mildly popular blog on **

**Tumblr. So here's the next chapter and it's getting sexy. Please review!**

Kurt was in his bedroom getting ready for Tina's birthday pool party. Everyone from Glee club was going so he knew someone in particular was going to be there. He hasn't seen that certain someone in two weeks, and that person hasn't even tried to reach him at least once. Kurt sent him a text, but there hasn't been a reply, so he immediately felt stupid and silly afterwards. The text only said one thing, "I'm sorry." Kurt just started hitting himself on the head, '_stupid, stupid, stupid,' _he thought. Artie probably hates him now, with good reason.

_There's no reason to think about Artie; you're going to Tina's house with Blaine; who you love oh so very much. _Kurt doesn't do pool's, he's wearing white Armani short's with a tight black t-shirt, and a scarf to match the shorts. This outfit is fantastic and anyone doesn't like it, they can ask Fashion what the hell is wrong with them. Even though it distracted him for a moment, the problem was still poking him in the back of the brain. What was he going to say to Artie when he saw him there? Maybe Kurt was over thinking it? _Do I-_

"Hey, Kurt," He heard Finn open his door, "Rachel's here, so we're going to head over to Tina's soon. Are you ready to go?" Kurt looked around to see his step-brother horrible forest green vest.

"It's summer Finn! You should only wear cool colors in winter," _it's not hard to figure out when to wear which colors. _

"Um…Uh, You're wearing black though," Finn said confused.

"It's called neutr-…" Kurt stopped in frustration, "You know I'm not going to say anymore, I will be downstairs in a second." Kurt bit his lip to stop himself explode at Finn, he didn't deserve it. He knew that it was never worth it to yell at someone innocent just because you have your own problems.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel nearly yelled when she saw Kurt come down the stairs. Her weirdly big smile deflated when she saw the look on his face, she knew some was wrong with Kurt. "We're taking my car so we don't have to be smashed together in Finn's car. You didn't seem too happy last time."

"Whatever, I'm fine with anything, you lunatic," Kurt headed for the door and he overheard.

"I love you," Finn whispered and then he heard them kiss while Rachel giggled. What a lonely feeling.

Kurt was sitting in the back of Rachel's small car; Finn's head was pressed against the roof. Rachel has the worst case of road rage Kurt has ever seen in a five foot three girl. He swore he's never heard her swear that much in the past ten minutes, than he has in two years. Finn had to calm her down a few times within the time it took to get to Tina's house.

"So Kurt do you want a piece of gum," Finn turned around in his seat to ask him. Kurt was confused until he realized the translation of this in Finn-ish was, _"I'm here for you. Do you need help?" _

"No I don't," Kurt snapped at him. He knew he was isolating his two closest friends who were practically siblings, but he thought the only person who can fix this situation is himself. Finn looked at him with disapproving eyes, or was it pity Kurt couldn't tell through the corner of his eyes and the tears welling up.

The time it took to get there was enough to time for Kurt to suck up the tears, feel excited that his boyfriend was going to be there, and that maybe Artie didn't care about what happened. As they went into Tina's backyard he saw everyone having an ecstatic time. He put a big smile on his face asked every one, "Hey! It looks like everyone is having such a great time." Brittany was in the pool and smiled at Kurt. Everyone else either waved or didn't pay any attention to Kurt. Where was Artie?

Kurt went to put his stuff down on the patioto the right, which was leveled with the in ground pool. And then he saw him behind the table. "Hey." Kurt tried not to smile too hard, it was difficult not to.

"Oh hey Kurt," He smiled back, "what's up?" Kurt forgot what that meant for a second.

"Oh nothing, I've been hanging around my house bored out of mind, eventually leaving for silly shenanigans," He chuckled. He had to ask, "Are you mad at me?"

"I was for the first five minutes… but then I realized I the feeling that I was feeling was yearning," he looked directly into Kurt's eyes that had Kurt a little weak in his knees. Kurt walked over in front of Artie and knelled.

"Really?" Kurt thought he was the only one, "I can't explain the way"-

"Kurt!" Artie looked up and to the side with a weird look on his face, which made Kurt automatically turn around. He saw Blaine in no shirt and his hot pink sunglasses. Kurt frantically untied Artie's shoe lace and began slowing tying it back. Blaine ran up behind Kurt and hugged him underneath his arms. He turned his head to give his boyfriend a kiss. "Did you not hear me? I called your name."

"Oh haha, I did. I was just tying my buddy Artie's shoe," Artie nodded and agreed. Kurt looked at him and tried to convey with one that he was extremely sorry for everything.

"Thanks Kurt. You're always helping me out, I couldn't ask for a more perfect…friend," Artie smiled was there but his eyes weren't happy. He began to wheel away and then, Kurt felt that feeling Artie described before that made his heart skip two beats.

"Kurt, why don't you put on your bathing suit so we can go in the pool together?" I paused, "Come on! It will be fun."

"Oh okay, it does sound fun, I'll go into Tina's bathroom and change in a jiffy." Kurt kissed Blaine's nose and got up to go.

Kurt was told to go into Tina's bathroom because the powder room was being renovated. When he opened Tina's room he saw Artie in the middle of putting on a yellow t-shirt. He was struggling harder by the second. "Do you need any help?"

He stopped for a second, "No!" he mumbled into the fabric.

"Don't be silly. Let me help you!" Kurt tried to pull the shirt down but Artie struggle against him. When Kurt had a firm hold onto his shirt Artie pushed him away and the shirt went with him. Kurt was in absolute shock over Artie aggressiveness, "What is your problem!"

"You! You are my problem! I have been in pain for these past couple weeks because I could not see your face. And the first time I do, Blaine is holding you right in front of my face. Tell me that doesn't seem wrong." Artie's face was serious.

"Artie I… I felt the same," Kurt walked up to him, "I was walking on eggshells with everything. I haven't even seen Blaine since the day before I saw you at the coffee shop," Kurt helped his friend put his shirt on, "It's amazing how I only thought about you." Kurt laid his hands on the sides of Artie's face and kissed him for a couple seconds. That led to an intense kiss they shared shortly afterwards. Like two broken pieces put back together and nothing was missing. Artie brought Kurt down so that Kurt was sitting on his lap. Kurt's lip was sucking on Artie's upper lips until both of their mouths opened at almost the same time and Kurt's tongue slipped into his mouth. Kurt could tell Artie was hard already by what he was feeling on his thigh. "Do you want to get on the bed?" Kurt whispered in his ear.

"But this is Tina's bed," Artie said in an unsteady voice, "And we might get caught."

"No, we won't. Everyone is outside enjoying themselves too much to notice our absence. Plus that's the fun part of it," He kissed Artie's neck, "the possibility of getting caught." Artie felt him smile into his neck.

"I can't say no to you Kurt," Artie put his hand behind Kurt's neck and slipped the other one down his pants, after unbuttoning. He began rubbing Kurt's cock gently and slowly got faster. Kurt moaned but he didn't do it loud enough to be heard by Tina's mother or anybody outside. Artie continued to move his hand up and down Kurt, while kissing him passionately.

Kurt finally felt happiness after a couple weeks of hell, of not knowing if Artie was ever going to speak with him ever again. Over dramatic he knew, but he couldn't help himself, it was just the way he thought.

As the friction increased as did Kurt's pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore and came into Artie's hand, with left over ticklish feelings throughout his whole body, it was like his body sighed. Kurt lifted Artie out of his wheel chair and placed him onto Tina's Navy Blue comforter on her bed. Kurt was extremely turned on by the possibility they could get caught. He's never realized that he had this fetish, him and Blaine usually did it in Blaine's room while his parents were both in the middle of their work days; impossible to feel this feeling with The Warbler.

Artie took Kurt's shirt off and threw it onto the floor, Kurt didn't even think about his shirt getting wrinkled. Kurt sat up, with Artie's thighs resting underneath. He began to undo Artie's black belt and pull down his pants, to see Artie's giant erection. Who would have known? He wrapped his mouth around his solid cock and began to suck him off. Kurt's excellent skill had almost Artie's entire dick in to his mouth. He used his hand to massage the part that wasn't in his mouth. Artie moaned loudly, Kurt's heart fluttered, and he felt satisfaction that he could make Artie feel good.

"Kurt… I'm going to…" Artie said under his breath. Kurt sped up knowing he was close to the goal of making Artie come. Artie gripped onto the hair on the back of his head, and Kurt put his hand on Artie hand for a second went back to stroking the base of Artie's cock. "Kurt!" Artie shouted and came within a second after his outburst. Kurt swallowed everything and sat up; he just looked at him and smiled. "Kurt, that was amazing."

"You're amazing," Kurt Immediately replied without thinking.

"Really, after all of that?" Artie smiled, "That's the only thing you have to say?"

"Well what can I say? I'm at a loss of word. It's your entire fault." Kurt laid down next to Artie and put his arms around him and Artie did the same. "How long do you think we can do this for?"

"Maybe five to ten minutes, then we have to go back outside because then people will notice we're gone," Artie played with Kurt's bangs and gave him a tiny smile.

"That's not what I meant," Kurt said, "I'm not going though another couple weeks of pining for you." Kurt stopped embracing Artie and got off of the bad and put his shirt back on.

"Didn't you come in here to change into your bathing suit?" Artie sat up slightly.

"Don't be smart with me Arthur," Kurt playfully snapped at him. Kurt began undressing himself in front of Artie, might as well after everything they just did. It was like a strip tease. After each article of clothing was removed, Kurt threw it at Artie. Who would then push it to the side of the bed.

"But honestly, if you would stop being so lazy and text me more than an apology, we can see each other more. I won't make you wait. I have a feeling I'm going to wait though," Artie said sadly.

Just in the middle of pulling up his bathing suit, the door opened and Kurt's heart dropped, "Hey Artie, what's taking so long?" Mike Chang was behind that door. He walked in to see Kurt quickly pull up his bathing suit, and Artie laying on the bed shirtless, with his pants pulled down. "What's going on?" Mike's face went pale.


End file.
